


Breeding Ground: The Big Bash

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Mind Sex, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Telepathic Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The Black King, Hadrian Peverell, celebrates a very profitable year with his Quintuplet Daughters. Part of the Daughters of Potter 2019 posted on June 29th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Celete Cuckoo, Harry Potter/Esme Cuckoo, Harry Potter/Mindee Cuckoo, Harry Potter/Phoebe Cuckoo, Harry Potter/Stepford Cuckoos, Sophie Cuckoo/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 32





	Breeding Ground: The Big Bash

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 29th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Big Bash(The Stepford Cuckoos(Esme, Sophie, Phoebe, Celeste, and Mindee-The Finale of the Daughters of Potter 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Esme prided herself as being the most independent of her five sisters. And yet, the most submission to the man who brought them life. But, she was loyal to him, because Hadrian saved them. He was their father after all and demanded a certain amount of respect.  
  
And the only man worth the attention of a group of five extremely attractive blondes. Esme leaned in, planting her warm lips on Hadrian’s mouth, kissing him. While her four sisters, waited on the bed. Esme made a production out of kissing Hadrian, forming a strong telepathic wall to block them.  
  
“Profits are up this quarter,” Esme said. “And you’ve had several promising new recruits. It’s time to celebrate.”  
  
Emse pulled Hadrian’s cock out of his pants and revealed it to the world. She held it, like a prize for her sisters.  
  
“Don’t hog it all,” Sophie said.  
  
A smile passed over Esme’s face while taunting her captive sisters with their father’s cock. With a big smile, Esme leaned down, and licked the edge of Hadrian’s long length, taking him from the tip, swirling all around the base. She leaned in, deeply moving Hadrian into her mouth with a loud, solid suck with just emitted a loud sound from them.  
  
“Good, but you should share the wealth with your sisters.”  
  
One word, telepathically given, released them.  
  
‘Fine.”  
  
Sophie and Phoebe moved to strip the Black King of his shirt and kiss him. Celeste moved down and took Hadrian’s right ball into her mouth and Mindee came down to take his left ball. Three of the sisters pleasured Hadrian’s loins, with the others planting several light, hunger kisses one every part of her mouth.  
  
Esme, manipulating her sister’s clits with the sheer force of mine got their horny bodies going. The view of Hadrian moving around and slipping his fingers deep into Sophie and Phoebe as they sucked on his nipples made her wetter then hell. And Hadrian rocked his head back and forth, sucking on their breasts and making their bodies just explode in constant lust.  
  
Despite enjoying the sight, Esme kept her eyes on the prize and more importantly, her mouth wrapped around it. A heavenly amount of deep-throating followed, with Esme rocking her mouth all the way down the handsome length of cock. She buried herself, almost deeper, very deep as it turned out. Esme grabbed Hadrian into her mouth, releasing him with a loud, and savory pop, her warm lips closing around his engorged tool whilst sucking on him.  
  
Hadrian looked down with a smile. Celeste and Mindee cradled and sucked his balls, while Esme sucked on his cock. Phoebe and Sophie worshipped his body.  
  
“Mmm, our father is the most powerful one on Earth, isn’t he?” Sophie said.  
  
“Yes, he’s good enough to pleasure all five of us at the same time.”  
  
To demonstrate, Hadrian waved his hand and several tentacles manifested in mid air. One for each girl, burying into their pussies. All while Hadrian face-fucked Esme’s mouth.  
  
“Line up and take your turns.”  
  
Esme lost Hadrian’s cock, but did not care because of the jolts of pleasure. Celeste wrapped her lips around Hadrian’s pole and took him all the way down her throat.  
  
Celeste drew out things a lot less than her sister. She moved in, a sloppy deepthroating following. Hadrian rocked deep into her throat and made her just cough extremely loudly the faster Hadrian rocked her her.  
  
“You want to be a sloppy slut, that’s what you get,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Mmm, face-fuck her, Daddy,” Sophie said.  
  
Sophie rode the tentacle, hoping she would be next in line. Celeste’s slutty face deserved to be fucked and her face deserved to be smeared by their father’s potent, thick seed. The thoughts of desire just built through Sophie the faster she rocked herself up and down on the mighty tentacle sliding between her legs. The kinky sister breathed in several times and took a hell of a ride with her.  
  
Phoebe eyed her father’s balls, full of cum. Full of enough potent, thick, life bringing juices to seed and breed both of them. Oh, Phoebe could just drool all over them.  
  
Hadrian rode Celeste’s mouth to the edge and turned around. Mindee dove in next in line, opting for a different approach. She sucked on Hadrian’s balls and sent a pleasure jolt through her.  
  
The combined force of all five sister’s edging orgasms ruled their minds. Hadrian, being the true Alpha among men, held out their explosions. He edged them, slowly, and made them go.  
  
The minute Mindee slipped her perfect dick sucking lips around Hadrian’s tool, he was ready to ride her mouth. Named Irma from birth, she much preferred the name Mindee. The name Imra sounded like someone who would be the assistant of a reporter, perhaps one wearing a banana yellow jumpsuit anyway.  
  
Granted, said reporter would likely wear it well, but still. She much preferred the name Mindee and also preferred taking Hadrian’s massive prick into her mouth, lavishing it with her lovely mouth.  
  
The ride of her mouth was extremely intense, although too short. For Phoebe practically nudged her out of the way and took Hadrian deep into her mouth. She hummed a gentle tune while blowing Hadrian. And while Esme attacked the bodies of both Mindee and Celeste.  
  
Sophie, meanwhile laid in wait for turn. The tentacles, which had been in Celeste and Mindee, pulled out and held her back. Squeezing her tits, rubbing her pussy, and just getting her all excited. Even more exciting was the visual of Phoebe working Hadrian’s pole with her mouth.  
  
“Mmm, I’ll do something those other three bitches didn’t think to do to you,” Phoebe said.  
  
“Phoebe.”  
  
“Fine, those sexy bitches,” Phoebe said.  
  
Hadrian just sighed, but he was willing to overlook it due to the fact Phoebe’s warm cleavage just cradled his cock. She seemed determined to get his seed. Hadrian enjoyed her efforts, although they were all for nothing. He spent the next two minutes fucking her wonderfully round and extremely perky teenage breasts onto the bed.  
  
“Mmm….Daddy,” Sophie breathed out hard.  
  
A brief spring back pleasured all of Phoebe’s body and the bodies of the other three sisters. Other than Sophie, who eyed her father’s cock with great reverence and desire. Hadrian pushed his cock into her mouth, knowing how much Sophie enjoyed gagging on his cock to the point where she almost threw up.  
  
Not all the way, but close. Hadrian shoved Sophie’s head back and pumped into her. While also working the tentacles into the pussies of the girls that were not being gifted with Hadrian’s huge cock.  
  
The five girls all got their turns with Hadrian’s cock. He moved them into a circle and went into their mouths one by one. Mouthfucking them in the reverse order he did the first time until he ended up in Esme.  
  
Esme worshipped her king, sucking on the long stiff rod until drool formed around it. She tickled Hadrian’s balls and had been pleased with how much they grew. The swell in her hand increased and Esme pumped him, milking him even more.  
  
“Here it comes.”  
  
With a soft sigh of content pleasure, Esme milked Hadrian’s balls and made a production out of slurping down his seed. Esme’s eyes looked lovingly into Hadrian’s before she pressed all the way down his abs and sucked him very deep.  
  
The moment Esme pulled out, she allowed her sisters to lick the bowl clean, so to speak. Celeste, Sophie, Mindee, and Phoebe all squabble over the few strands of cum dripping, before it dropped to the ground.  
  
“How is it, you always get the first dose of Daddy’s gift?” Phoebe asked.  
  
“Because, my dear, you’re merely all worker bees and I’m the Queen,” Esme smugly said.  
  
Hadrian spanked Esme’s tight ass, a warning for her to have a bit of humility. Although he was not sure those lessons were leaving their mark. Although his hand print on Esme’s ass left a mark, one which she sighed as she filled out her tender ass.  
  
A flicker of Hadrian’s fingers sent all five sisters up into an upright position. Shackled to the wall, lined up one by one with their legs spread.  
  
Hadrian walked down the wall one at a time. First Phoebe, then Sophie, then Mindee, then Celeste, and finally Esme. Oolging their bodies, cupping their breasts, and then rubbing their pussies.  
  
Some always asked how Hadrian told the quintuplets apart. He had his ways, but the best way to do was their moans. He could tell them apart blindfolded by just the way they moaned when their king touched them. Case in point, even without knowing his exact position, Hadrian knew he was cupping Celeste’s pussy in one hand and her breasts in the other hand.  
  
“I think that big strong cock needs a home, doesn’t it Daddy?”  
  
“Not in your worn dried out pussy it doesn’t.”  
  
“Oh, my pussy is much wetter than yours.”  
  
Hadrian buried into the one girl who had not gotten catty, that being Mindee. Who appreciated the reward of Hadrian pumping inside of her. His fingers, rocking up and down against Mindee’s body and sending electrictic waves all over it. Oh, Mindee could just lose it completely, all the ways which Hadrian touched her.  
  
These other girls, crying out for more, wanted Hadrian. He would get to them, having lined up in due time. Hadrian shifted Mindee and she moved up and down, stuffing Hadrian deep into her pussy.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mindee cried out. “Oooh, Daddy, that’s so good!”  
  
Hadrian manipulated their clits from afar and made them cry out in pleasure. He rode Mindee all the way to the edge.  
  
Randomly, Hadrian selected another pussy to teleport straight in front of and shoved into. The volume and pitch of the cries indicated that Hadrian buried himself deep into Sophie’s warm pussy. She clamped down onto them trying to shove her tits into Hadrian’s mouth. Hadrian took them and sucked them, enjoying Sophie’s wonderful breasts.  
  
“He loves me the best,” Sophie said.  
  
“No, he really doesn’t,” Esme said.  
  
Hadrian spanked Esme’s ass and then went back to fucking Sophie into the wall. Her tight walls clamped down onto Hadrian, and tried to milk his seed.  
  
After wearing out Sophie, Hadrian moved on to Celeste. Who enjoyed having her hair pulled when getting fucked. More so than the other girls at the very least. Hadrian grabbed ahold of Celeste’s hair and slammed as fast into her as humanly possible, his hips just moving in harmony.  
  
“Treat me like your little cock slut, please,” Celeste said.  
  
Celeste’s pussy proved to be the perfect cock sleeve. And she enjoyed the way Hadrian stuffed deep inside of her body. The throes of passion Celeste had been thrown into had been very nice.  
  
Esme, normally would be annoyed more so which each second she did not have time with the Black King’s cock, was too highly aroused to care. Esme mentally put herself in the place of Celeste, being dominated extremely hard.  
  
Now, Celeste received a mind rattling orgasm, Hadrian turned his attention to Phoebe. He pushed his cock first into her mouth, and then into her tits. He loosened the chains just enough to lift Phoebe up against the wall and rub his cock into Phoebe’s ass cheeks.  
  
Out of the five sisters, Phoebe was the biggest anal slut out of them all. Hadrian created a magical construct to shove into her pussy.  
  
“Oh, stick that big cock in my perfect ass,” Phoebe said. “You know you want to.”  
  
Hadrian did want to do it. Leaning back, Hadrian shoved as much of his cock into Phoebe’s fine ass. She really did keep it in pretty good shape and stood out a little bit beyond her sister’s in the booty department. Hadrian jiggled her fine cheeks in his hand and rocked inside of her, pushing a little bit deeper into her.  
  
“Fuck, that’s so good.”  
  
Esme, Sophie, Mindee, and Celeste all felt the backwash of the orgasm Phoebe experienced. That anal slut enjoyed their father’s cock just pushing into her tight hole. But, honestly, they would all enjoy it just as much.  
  
The snugness of Phoebe’s tight ass threatened to bring Hadrian to an early conclusion. Of course, there would be no problems reloading with five slutty quintuplet daughters close by him. But, he would prefer not having to do it, any time soon.  
  
“Deeper! Wear out my ass! Please! Cum in it! Blow those big balls inside of my perfect ass!”  
  
Hadrian aimed to work her over for a little bit longer. He spanked Phoebe’s fine cheeks, her ass squeezing him. Hadrian flicked his fingers and five screams of passionate harmony just filled the room the faster Hadrian rocked into their bodies.  
  
After blowing Phoebe’s mind and the minds of the other sisters, Hadrian turned his attention to Esme. Esme, locking her eyes onto him, smiled. She prepared to open her mouth, only to receive a tentacle shoved down her throat, making her gag. Hadrian put his fingers around Esme right breast and squeezd it hard.  
  
The tentacles replaced the chains, pinning Esme against the wall. Hadrian’s lower body transfigured into something else. Five large tentacle cocks, one for each woman, sliding into them. All connected to Hadrian’s waist, the transfigured from the waist down into something less than human.  
  
Like something out of a Hentai, Esme, Mindee, Phoebe, Celeste, and Sophie all experienced pleasure. Their minds linking together resulted in a feedback loop which blinded them both to nothing other than constant, endless, thrilling waves of pleasure, the likes of which they never experienced before.  
  
The build up in Hadrian increased. He fed off of the lust of the girls, converting it into enough cum to fill into them. He thought about growing an extra five tentacle cocks and burying them into their sweet asses, but given than the Black King entered uncharted territory, it was best to keep things about as simple as possible.  
  
Esme closed her eyes. All of their dreams, all of their fantasies came close to being true. She could feel her sister’s pop off one at a time. Celeste’s mental cries of passion were the first to devolve into incoherent. Phoebe fell fast as well. Mindee lasted longer than Esme would thought her to have.  
  
Then, it was a race between both Esme and Sophie as to her would lose it last. For Esme, she was stubborn and wanted to be awake for the explosion. Sophie and Esme’s minds linked together, in a constant duel to try and see their pleasure centers.  
  
Hadrian whipped his tongue back and forth across all of the women’s nipples and that last nudge sent both Sophie and Esme over at the same time. The five sisters all came explosively. The snug thrill of all five pussies wrapping around him made Hadrian grin before letting it go.  
  
And boy did it let go. So much cum, the Quintuplets thought they might be drowning it it. Hadrian rocked them all the way through another orgasm.  
  
They might have squabble for position at times, but Esme could agree with her sisters on one thing. This felt amazing. Hadrian’s lower body transfigured back into normal.  
  
Having a tentacle monster for his Animagus form came in handy. Who knew?  
  
“So,” Esme said, voice hoarse from screaming her pleasure. “Same time next week.”  
  
“Maybe sooner,” Hadrian said.  
  
The sisters had been all put to bed. Hadrian had other members of the organization to tend to. The day had just barely begun and today was a cause of great celebration.  
 **End.**


End file.
